The Power of 300
The Power of 300 is the 24th issue of the Charmed comic series, Season 9, published by Zenescope Entertainment. It is the Season 9 finale issue. Summary Four sisters, bound by love and magic, have had their lives turned upside down many times in the years since they first inherited their powers. Now, they must put aside their differences and work together to take back their world. The Charmed Ones will need to unleash the full strength of the magic that has been growing through their family line for centuries in an epic battle that will bring season nine to its earth-shattering conclusion. Characters *Returning **Prue Halliwell **Darryl Morris **Elise Rothman **Tyler Michaels **Glynnis **Montgomery Knox **Bailey **Rennek **Cole Turner Powers Used *'Molecular Combustion (Advanced Version)': Used by Piper to blow up multiple demons at once. *'Molecular Manipulation': Used by Piper to change the molecules back to their original state with her mind. She changed the soldiers back into sand, plants and water. *'Levitation/Flight': Used by Phoebe to fly and carry two people with her and by Leo. *'Pathokinesis': Used by Phoebe to turn the emotions of soldiers back on them but didn't work. *'Orbing': Used by Paige to orb herself and her sisters in the dome. *'Telekinetic Orbing (Advanced Version)': Used by Paige to scatter a person orbs around the world. *'Energy Beam': Used by Darryl to defend himself from the demons. *'Transformation': Used by Henry. *'Nature Enhancement: '''Used by Elise to defend herself from the demons. Spells The Power of Three Spell To Reconnect the Realms and End Rennek's Influence :We Call on the Forces of Matter, Time, and Space. :On the Elements of the Circle that Bind our Worlds. :On the Magic of the Halliwell Line Through Generations :On the Powers of Our Family and Friends with Us Now. :Unite the Magic in the Power of Three. :Unite this Magic with out Solemn Decree. :To End Rennek's Influence Over Us All, :Reconnect the Worlds, Make the Barriers Fall. To Take Ownership of the Grimoire and the Empyreal Sword and to Vanquish Rennek :Darklighter powers will now fade to black, :As the Realms of Light take the magic back. :I claim these artifacts and all they do, :and I shall use them now to vanquish you. To Reconnect the Realms and to Erase the Memories of All Mortals :Return the magic to its rightful place, :Reconnect the realms in this Hallowed space. :Alter the history of recent times, to cover up all humanity's crimes. :Those touched by magic will not remember, :But they'll never be allowed to forget! Trivia *This is the Season 9 finale. *Paul Ruditis has already confirmed that the Charmed comic book series will continue for another season. *The title of this issue is an obvious reference to the Power of Three. It may also be a reference to the movie "300", which is also about an epic battle in Greece. *The people shown at the cover are, from left to right: Phoebe Halliwell, Piper Halliwell, Paige Matthews, Prue Halliwell, Coop, Cole Turner, Henry Mitchell and Darryl Morris, with Leo Wyatt flying above them. *This is the only cover in Season Nine to feature all the main characters. *An alternate cover with Darryl completely covered by shadow was made by David Seidman to avoid spoiling his return, however it wasn't released due to Zenescope accidentally releasing the cover that revealed his face. *Piper displays her molecular powers and Paige her whitelighter powers on the cover. *This is the first time that Prue as "Patience" is on the cover. This is also Prue's first season finale since the events of All Hell Breaks Loose. *This is the second time that Coop, Henry and Cole are on the cover. The fifth time for Leo and the first for Darryl. *This is the fifth time that Piper uses her powers on the cover, the third for Paige and the second for Leo. *This is Cole's first season finale since the events of ''Witch Way Now?. *All the empowered mortals lost their magic after Prue casted a spell. Category:Charmed Comics Category:Merchandise Category:Season 9 Category:Charmed Comics Volume 4 Category:Season Finales